Eternal Night
by Lord Of Crime
Summary: Deemed an enigma and a being beyond the comprehension of his own people, Naruto vowed to draw strength from his uniqueness and bring forth an era of change in any way he could, either through peace or … destruction.
1. Chapter 1: The Boss

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Warning:** This story contains explicit scenes (smut), unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body as well as other contents suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to you and your preference, kindly leave.

Overpowered and eccentric Naruto.

* * *

**Human World, Karakura High School**

* * *

A bright, calm and uneventful day dawned over the equally calm but sufficiently occupied Karakura Town, announcing the start of a new race, a new competition and a new struggle to one up each other in every aspect of life.

At least it was an uneventful day for the rest of the population. For the Kurosaki family and especially Ichigo, not so much.

The ginger haired boy blissfully toned out Keigo's rant about strange happenings around the town and stared out of the window of the classroom with a heavy frown. As much as he hated to admit it, his chatty friend was right, even if he was adding quite a few 'juicy' details into the speculations from his own imagination to make them more remarkable.

He and his family were one of the many victims of strange happenings around town.

If he had heard Keigo's unstopped rant about said peculiarities a few days ago, he might have ignored them, but not right now. A few days ago, he had been just a normal teenager with the abnormal ability to see the dearly departed and even talk with them, but now he was different.

A few days ago, he had been a normal teenager with the motives of one day graduating and helping his family like any big brother would.

A few days ago, he had been unaware of the supernatural struggles going on around him.

But now, he was neck deep in all those things.

Now, he was a reluctant replacement of a petite girl who job was to help move on the dearly departed and who was currently keeping him under her watch as if he was going to suddenly freak out and vanish without a trace.

Honestly, after a week she should at least know that he was not some coward who would run away from his responsibilities, even if those responsibilities were forced on him.

"Good morning Mr. Uzumaki!"

"Good morning class, how are you all today?"

'Speaking of strange…' Ichigo mused idly as he stood up along with the rest of the class when a tall redhead entered the room.

The redhead was probably the tallest man in the entire school, standing at an impressive height of 6ft 3inches but still a little bit smaller than his mountain of a friend, Yasatora Sado or Chad. His red, glossy tresses were swept back in a proper manner with only two strands of hair hanging on either side of his face.

Maybe that was the reason for his reputation as a heartthrob in the school, but the man possessed the most intense set of glowing cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life, practically glowing in his eye sockets like a blue candle.

The rest of his face was nothing to scoff at either. High, pronounced cheekbones, thin lips, and narrow eyebrows perfectly suited the intensity of his blue eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki, their History teacher was the very definition of strange. Not in the sense that he was odd looking or anything but rather his manners and aura. Aside from being the most desired man in the entire school, whether by his fellow teachers or students, the redhead was just … odd.

The strange thing was that Ichigo didn't know just what was strange about him. Was it his aura? Was it his manners? Was it his knowing smile? He just felt it.

"Ichigo, pay attention"

The ginger haired boy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto's deep but calm voice, prompting him to nod sheepishly and put on a pathetic display of actually paying attention while his mind was going around the recent events of his life.

Him seeing ghosts and able to interact with them, a girl claiming herself to be a Soul Reaper suddenly falling into his life, burdening all of her responsibilities on his shoulders. Strange but disgusting creatures known as Hollows attacking innocent souls yet to move on, called Plus.

His childhood friend and classmate, Orihime Inoue being stalked by her elder brother's hollowfied spirit and then attacked.

His dark skinned friend Chad suddenly getting a cute parakeet and then mysteriously getting attacked by unknown assailants. Said parakeet actually turning out to be the trapped soul of a small boy named Yui'ichi Shibata and being hunted by a merciless Hollow named Shrieker.

His body being possessed by a Modsoul and used like a puppet. Fighting said Modsoul in his spirit form, defeating him and then putting him a stuffed toy.

The reemergence of the one creature he had hated and still hated with every cell in his body, the creature that had killed his mother and caused much misery to his family, Grand Fisher and defeating said damned hollow to rescue his sisters, Karin and Yuzu as well as to avenge the death of his mother.

He would have loved to slice the hollow into unrecognizable pieces but sadly, he escaped before he could do.

As if those events hadn't been enough to make his life restless, Uryu Ishida, his fellow class-fellow had introduced himself as a being known as Quincy, the supposed enemies of the Soul Reapers. Needless to say, Uryu's grudge against Soul Reaper kind as well as his desire to prove himself superior had divulged into a catastrophe.

A humongous thing known as a Menos Grande had decided to make itself known during their competition to see who could kill more hollows. He still didn't know how he had deflected that attack fired by the Menos and how on earth he had even generated enough power to wound such a colossal beast.

Yep, you heard right. He simply wounded it and the giant hollow tore a hole through the fabric of space before he or any of his gathered friends could do anything. During the confusion and chaos, his friends Orihime and Chad had developed powers of their own, perfectly suiting their personalities.

At least, something had come out of the disastrous fiasco.

And just last night, he had been attacked by Soul Reapers coming from the mysterious place known as Soul Society to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki. He would have died had Kisuke Urahara not stepped in.

The strange thing was that no one beside Uryu, Orihime, Chad and him knew who Rukia was anymore.

All of these things had happened within the span of a few days.

There was no way he was going to idly sit by and wait for Rukia to be executed for crime she had no choice in and a crime that could not be considered a crime in the first place. He may have lost his powers but no one said anything about not regaining them.

Kisuke did say that it was possible and tomorrow he would find out for sure.

"Ichigo, if you don't pay attention, I will hang you outside the class on that nice little pole … from your underwear" Naruto stated in a voice so sweet and creepy that Ichigo could practically feel the hair on his body standing up like attentive soldiers.

"S-sorry!"

Yeah that was what he was talking about!

* * *

**Candy Shop, Underground**

* * *

"Well done Ichigo, the first phase of the training is complete" Kisuke announced in a too pleasant and cheerful tone as he observed the panting orange haired boy from beyond his shaded eyes. "I would love to initiate the second phase right away but I am not in the mood to get kicked in the nuts"

While the boy was too tired to even properly breathe, Rukia's undeserved sentence was pushing him further than his limits and it irritated him that he would have to wait for another person to come and start his second training. "What do you mean by that? We can't waste time like this; I need to be prepared as soon as possible!"

The blond haired former Captain didn't even flinch in response. "I can understand your enthusiasm, but trust me when I say you are gonna regret being so eager to start when he is done with you"

"He? Who the hell are you talking about?"

Kisuke's evil smirk did little to ease his worries. "You are gonna find out soon enough"

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger as he looked away with a heavy frown. Being in Soul form was hard as it was and now he had to wait for some guy to start another phase? Why couldn't Hat and Clogs start it by himself?

But at least, he was beginning to feel changes in his body… or spirit. When his soul had first been forcefully ejected from his body, he had trouble breathing. But now, he was able to dodge Ururu's ferocious attacks and even survive one of her monstrous kicks.

Seriously for a brat that small and docile, she had one hell of a kick.

"Well lookie here, my wayward student training to be a Soul Reaper"

Ichigo's heart almost exploded from sheer shock when he witnessed the arrival of a person he had never thought would be involved in the supernatural world. The familiar form of his history teacher, Naruto Uzumaki came into view within the rocky underground landscape with a pleasant smile.

As always, Naruto was dressed in a formal red Armani suit and wafting off an aura of royalty and mischief as he came forward, hands idly tucked into his pants' pockets.

"SENSEI!"

"The one and only"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Enjoying the scenery, obviously"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH DAMMIT!"

The redheaded teacher frowned in response before nodding towards a serious and attentive Tessai. "That's not the proper way to talk to your teacher, Tessai, kindly severe his Soul chain and dump his ass into a deep trench"

"Yes sir!"

"WAIT!" Ichigo shouted out his protests too late because the chain connecting his soul to his physical body was already severed by a long axe before his back was used as a chair by the black haired Kido Commander's heavy form. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Damn I absolutely love this part!" Naruto gleefully ignored his struggling student and gave the black haired man a nod of approval. "Alright Tessai, let's see how loud you can make him scream"

The giant of a man bobbed his head firmly, glasses glowing menacingly as he formed his fingers into an unfamiliar sign. "You can count on me, sir!"

"THEN GO!"

"NOOOOOO!" Yeah, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was screaming his throat out when the ground beneath the Ichigo and Tessai suddenly caved in and turned out to be a seemingly bottomless pit.

"Damn, I almost pity that constantly frowning brat" Naruto commented nonchalantly as he watched Ichigo and Tessai plunge deeper and deeper into the black hole before the familiar thud of something meaty connecting with the bottom echoed around the pit. "Ururu dear, how deep this time?"

"40 meters deep, sir" Ururu replied in a timid tone as she moved to stand beside the redheaded man who was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the trench, unmindful of the dirt as he watched his student try to stand up while tied by a Bakudo spell.

"That's 15 meters deeper than the last person we tried this on" the redhead whistled in appreciation before reaching for his pants pocket. "You are getting good at this stuff, here you go"

The tentative and perpetually blushing girl bowed in appreciation and gratefully grabbed the lollipop offered to her by the redheaded teacher while the two of them watched Tessai explain the entire process of the second phase as well the dangers involved to a stunned and fearful Ichigo.

"Aren't you going to explain it to him a little bit clearer, he is your student after all" Kisuke commented from the sidelines, making his presence known to the redheaded teacher.

"Oh Kisuke, I didn't see you there" he stated casually, shooting a brief glance before returning his gaze to the pit.

"It's okay, I was busy being ignored by you" the blond former Captain retorted in a deadpan voice. "So?"

Naruto shrugged in response, well aware what the former Soul Reaper was hinting at. "Nah, my explanations tends to get sidetracked too often; I may end up confusing the boy more than he needs to be at his current state"

"At least try to motivate him"

Naruto's eyes lit up in realization as his mind came up with a brilliant way to properly motivate the fearful and desperate boy. Kisuke did not like that look at all. "Hey Ichigo, you have a total of fifty hours before your orange haired ass turns its color into a sickly pale white!"

'Not the kind of motivation I was hoping for' a certain blond Ex-Soul Reaper mused with a giant sweatdrop.

Even in his most fearful state of mind and body ever, Ichigo still had one power that may never completely fade away. His big mouth. "What the hell, teach!? This guy said I had 72 hours before I turn into a hollow!"

Naruto narrowed his sapphire blue eyes and directed his gaze towards Tessai, a dark glint in his glowing orbs. "Tessai, how many hours?"

The black haired Kido Commander knew better than to get on the redhead's bad side. "50 hours sharp, sir"

"See?"

The ginger haired Kurosaki glared dagger at an innocently whistling Tessai when he heard the man change his words. "But you said I had 72 hours!"

The former Soul Reaper's white, shaded glasses glowed in the dark pit. "When the boss says that a wooden pillar is made of gold, you agree with him, no question asked"

Something clicked into place inside Ichigo's mind when the words finally settled into his ears. "Boss? He is your boss?!"

"Indeed, meet the true owner of this humble shop, Naruto Uzumaki" Tessai presented dramatically, gesturing towards an optimistically waving redhead.

"Tessai, I told you to make my introductions more badass than simply saying the true owner!" Naruto's indignant shout came rushing into the pit. "I pay you extra bucks for that!"

Before Ichigo could form a retort, a searing pang of pain shot through his chest, jolting him out of his frustrated thoughts as he struggled against the Bakudo spell tightly binding his hands. This pain was unbearable.

"Remember Ichigo, if you do not climb up from the pit within 50 hours, you will turn into a hollow and I will gladly cleave you in half" Naruto announced a truly frightening tone, glowing blue eyes shadowed by his crimson bangs further augmented his dreadful visage.

Ichigo shivered in fear when the sheer intensity of his teacher's words reached his ears, making him perfectly aware that the redheaded shop owner would go through with his promise with the slightest bit of hesitation.

This was the first time he was actually seeing his normally cheerful but weird teacher speak in such a frightening tone of voice. Sure, he was known for speaking in a creepy smiling tone whenever a student would cross the line, but even that was not to this level.

Naruto was actually going to kill him if he did not succeed!

* * *

**49 Hours and 30 Minutes later,**

* * *

"How is the weather down there?"

"I hate you!"

"What kind of weather condition is that?"

"I am going to kill you when I get up there!"

"Nope, still not getting it" Naruto retorted in a cheerful tone as he casually sat on the edge of the pit and whistled a jaunty tone, while Ichigo screamed bloody murder at him from within the trench. "Did you just call me a jackass?"

"YES I DID!"

Naruto nodded in confirmation before turning towards a staring Ururu with a mischievous grin. "Ururu dear, find a nice little boulder twice his size and drop it on his head"

"O-ok"

"H-hey, what do you think you are doing?" Ichigo asked in a frightened tone when he realized his mistake … and saw the small girl walk up to the edge with a boulder thrice her size in her hands, ready to let it plummet down the pit. "H-hey teach, stop that little b-brat!"

"Let the boulder embark on its journey, young one!" Naruto stated in a wise tone, eyes closed in perfect serenity as Ururu let the giant rock plunge down the trench in astonishing speed, causing Ichigo to scream two octaves higher than an elementary schoolgirl as he made a desperate move to jump to the farthest corner of the pit to avoid being crushed.

"ARE YOU INSANE? I COULD'VE DIED!" the ginger haired shouted in outrage, a giant tic mark throbbing on his forehead, completely unaware of the strange occurrence happening around his Soul chain.

"You are already dead, you moron" Naruto retorted in a deadpan tone, sharp eyes trained on the development around Ichigo's chest.

Technically, he was not dead by the standards of the supernatural world, just had his soul removed from his body. But by human terms, he was as dead as they came.

It seems the thrown rock accomplished its intended purpose. The chain was being corroded much quickly due to Ichigo's disorganized emotions and erratic state of mind. While 72 hours was the norm for every person seeking to rediscover their Soul Reaper powers, nobody said anything about speeding up the process.

"Kisuke, Jinta and Ururu, gather as many football size rocks as you can and bring them here" Naruto ordered seriously, snapping a cheerfully smiling Kisuke out of his thoughts as he turned to his boss with a sweatdrop.

"Why am I being included with the kids?" he questioned in a complaining tone. He was a former Captain and the head of the Research and Development Department; he deserved some respect, didn't he?

"You are right" Naruto agreed firmly, prompting the blond ex-Soul Reaper to smile in gratitude. "Ururu and Jinta, you two stay right here. Kisuke will do your work as well"

"That's not fair!"

"So is life, now get to it!"

An increasingly dread-filled Ichigo watched in fear as pile upon pile of decent-sized rocks were brought near the edge of the pit, Naruto and the two kids each grabbing one in each hand with evil smirks as they looked down at him.

"Tessai my boy, form a barrier around yourself" the redheaded shop owner shouted into the pit, the black haired subordinate all too eager to comply while Ichigo looked ready to explode from anger and fear. "As for you Ichigo, try to dodge, will you?"

"W-what are you doing?" the orange haired boy asked what had to be the umpteenth time that day as his teacher and the two prepared themselves for the onslaught of rock-rain.

"Anybody who gets him first will get to have one of his/her wish granted, no matter how silly, risky, expensive or perverted it may be" Naruto announced cheerfully before hefting up one of the rocks with an evil smirk. "Now let the competition began!"

And the rocks showered upon a jaw-dropped and gaping Ichigo like each was being cloned in the air and intent on crushing him under their weight, Tessai calmly seated under a barrier as he observed the scene with a dark look behind his square glasses.

"WHY YOU!"

Naruto smirked in triumph.

* * *

**Candy Shop, Master Bedroom**

* * *

"Seriously, Yoruichi, if you jump on my chest like yesterday, I am going to pound all that energy right out of you!" a somewhat tired and sleepy Naruto groaned into the pillow when he felt the presence of the familiar woman.

Who the hell did she think she was fooling by stealthily walking up to his bed? He taught her those stealth moves in the first place, why wouldn't he be able to sense them when they were used?

"I am in the mood to jump on something else" came the mentioned woman's sultry response as she approached the bed in her cat form.

The redhead smirked into the pillow, already liking the idea as he turned around just in time to watch as a black cat was engulfed in smoke before the silhouette of a woman appeared.

A voluptuous dark-skinned woman with a high ponytail lewdly walked out of the smoke in all her erotic glory. Golden eyes twinkled in mischief and lust as she walked forward, dark rosy lips stretched into a smug smirk.

A pair of gravity-defying and wobbling breasts swelled from her upper body like hills, dusky areolas deliciously preceded by dark pink nipples already erect from arousal and practically begging to sucked dry.

A taut stomach worthy of an ancient female warrior, incredible flare of wide hips perfect for birthing children, an enormously thick dark booty deliciously supported by plump womanly thighs followed suit.

"Like what you see?" she purred teasingly, putting extra, exaggerated sways into her thick hips as she approached the bed and climbed up on all fours, causing her large tits to wobble enticingly.

"I more than like it, I love it" Naruto retorted with a grin as he kicked off the covers from his body and revealed a perfectly nude body that would even make Adonis weep in jealousy.

The former Captain's golden eyes twinkled in lust; a long tongue came out of her mouth to lick dry rosy lips when she witnessed what could only be described as perfection lying before her hungry eyes.

Perfectly balanced and lean pectoral muscles able to hold up her lithe form like a weightless doll and ravage her, a chiseled chest to mash her soft body against and washboard abs looking as though they were built from marble.

Those all well and good but the last and certainly not the least, part of his body was what stole the spotlight.

A giant, throbbing and drooling foot long pillar of man-meat jutted from his pelvis and stood straight like an attentive soldier.

"I noticed" she countered with a wide, lust-filled smirk as she approached the standing meatpole with purpose, golden eyes devotedly fixed on its thick, veiny largeness. "Mind if I take this big boy for a tit-ride?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Yoruichi didn't need another word to do what she had planned as she reached forward and grabbed the meaty cock by the base, trailing manicured fingers over the throbbing veins as she situated her body between Naruto's spread legs.

Reluctantly letting go of the dark meat rod, the dark-skinned beauty hefted up her massive, creamy globes of flesh and dropped them on Naruto's pelvis with a wet, meaty thud, effectively trapping his huge dick between the valley of heaven.

Not wasting time, Yoruichi gently squeezed her creamy tits around the trapped length, smothering the massive intruder between dark globes of tit-flesh. Soon enough, the proceedings changed from a gentle but sensual massage into a full-blown tit-job as the dark skinned beauty bobbed her wobbling twins up and down the throbbing shaft.

"Ah fuck!" Naruto groaned loudly when a pair of pouty lips engulfed the bulbous head of his dick, a skilled tongue trailing circles around the base of the swollen head before it was taken out.

Tingle of pleasure shot through his body as he watched the erotic show of Yoruichi smothering his dick between her massive milk-tankers, moving those perfect globes of creamy dark flesh up and down his manhood and sucking on the head when it would emerge from the massive pile of meat.

Feeling the groaning redhead place a large hand on her head to encourage her skillful tit+blowjob combination and feeling his large meat throb between her boobs, the feline-loving woman knew that her lover was close to exploding and increased her ministrations.

"I am close!" the redheaded teacher groaned out through gritted teeth as Yoruichi increased the speed of the tit massage and initiated an almost vacuum-like sucking on his purple head, pushing him towards his inevitable climax.

Yoruichi wrapped one of her delicate hand around her massive tits to futilely keep them contained around the throbbing dick and reached between the valley to cup his swollen and full containers of fresh baby batter.

Delicately manicured fingers skillfully uplifting the underside of her lover's scrotum and palm lovingly fondling his balls, Yoruichi gave one bob to her gigantic tits before ruthlessly swallowing the entire foot long fuck-stick into her mouth with one fell swoop.

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted in surprise as an incredibly warm hole engulfed his entire shaft, from the engorged tip all the way down to his thick base, prompting the redhead to thrust his hips into her Yoruichi's sucking mouth and force her head down. "TAKE IT ALL!"

The feline loving dark skinned woman moaned in lustful ecstasy as the entire fuckstick was shoved into her throat, a strong hand keeping her head from moving away while spurt after thick spurt of boy batter exploded down her gullet.

"That was … awesome!" Naruto muttered out in bliss as Yoruichi released his cockhead with a wet pop, making sure to lick all the remaining cum clean after the powerful discharge.

"I aim to please" she retorted in a husky tone, giving the still hard shaft a tempting lick while a pair of golden eyes stared straight into blue oceanic eyes. "I would love to continue draining this big boy but I have some work to do so tata!"

Naruto blinked in surprise as the dark skinned beauty teasingly kissed the precum-covered head of his throbbing dick and stood up from the bed, thick hips swaying and fat asscheeks wobbling enticingly as she walked away.

On hell no! If she had just walked away without shaking those child-bearing hips of hers, he might have been content with that mind-blowing blowjob she had given him and let her leave.

If she had just gotten away without making that massive, doughy and fat dark booty of hers shake like a balloon, he MIGHT have let her go.

But now, there was no chance of that happening! She was going to get fucked and she was going to get fucked hard!

By the time a subtly smiling Yoruichi realized that she had a pair of strong hands wrapped around her slender waist and a thick monstrous pillar of meat poking the fat cheeks of her dark rump, it was already too late.

But really, it was sometimes too easy to entice him. Face him against an entire army of Vasto Lorde, he would barely blink before charging straight into their midst. Tell him that the Soul King would like to give him his position, he would probably flash the reporter his middle finger and walk away.

But shake a pair of plump asscheeks in front of his eyes and he loses it. She had to admit that was one quality of his that she both hated and loved, and fortunately for her, she had more than enough ass to entice him.

"Can't even keep that beast in your pants, eh?" the dark skinned beauty purred out in a teasing tone, gritting her massive tushy against the poking dick. She could barely wait for that same beast to invade her soaking wet depths. "And you call yourself our boss"

"Why keep it in my pants when I can just pound it into this slutty pussy of yours?" he retorted huskily, removing one hand from her waist to grab one wobbling cheek of fat and flesh.

"If you can't even handle the view of my naked butt, I doubt you can handle my kitty" Yoruichi muttered out mockingly, dark lips stretched into a teasing and anticipatory smile.

"Did you just challenge me?" Naruto asked dangerously, digging his hand into the purple haired woman's humongous booty. "Have you forgotten how many times I have fucked this cunt of yours into submission?"

Just one more push and Naruto would lose it… she loved that!

The purple haired ex-Captain shot him a mocking glance over her shoulder, sporting a grin so smug and self-satisfied that Naruto was almost tempted to summon a clone and double fuck her… almost. "Are you going to just talk or actually do what you say?"

That did it and Yoruichi knew it.

"You know what, I was going to make sweet love to you on that soft bed and treat you like a queen" Naruto started in a somewhat melancholic tone, removing his other hand from her waist and placing it on her thick, wide hips as he spread her fat buttcheeks like opening a present. "But now I think I will just fuck that smugness right of you!"

A shiver of anticipation ran down the dark skinned beauty's spine as the redhead kneaded her massive derriere like dough before spreading her booty-cheeks, no doubt making way for the angry dick that she had neglected a few seconds ago.

She knew she may have tempted the redhead a little too much and would soon face the consequence, but her teasing nature would never allow her to back down from a teasing competition. She knew she was getting fucked, then why hold back?

"Oh I feel scared"

"You should, you horny cat, you really should!"

Yoruichi's golden orbs rolled into the back of her skull, mouth opened in a silent scream of pain and mind-numbing pleasure as Naruto pulled her backwards by her wide hips and thrust an entire foot long cock into her snug cunt with one fell swoop.

She came right then and there as the gigantic dick speared though the squirming walls of her pussy and stabbed into her fertile womb, embedding a forearm-thick pillar of meat into her love channel without a hint of mercy.

Unfortunately for the feline-loving woman, she wasn't given much time to adjust to the huge fuckstick or to come down from her spontaneous orgasmic high as Naruto grabbed her thick hips, strong calloused hands digging into the soft chocolate skin of her matronly hips, as he started pounding into her like a madman.

Lewd sounds of a large meatpole pistoning in and out of a soaking wet fleshy hole reverberated around the room as Naruto held the squirming dark skinned beauty upright by her motherly hips and stabbed her over and over with his gigantic dick.

"How do you like that!?" Naruto grunted out with a moan as he hammered in and out of her soaking quim, causing the purple haired beauty to squirt out love juices every time he would thrust into her depths. "Still think I can't handle this slutty cunt, huh?!"

Face scrunched into a perfect ahegeo expression, a drooling Yoruichi could do nothing but press her back against the redhead and hold on as he savagely pumped into her from behind, all the while moaning, panting and squealing like a horny kitty in heat.

"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!" the dark skinned feline woman squealed in pleasure as a strong hand connected with the wobbling cheek of her dark booty, causing ripples to ran through the fat flesh like waves while Naruto drilled into her. "RUIN ME! BREED ME! FUCK ME!"

"That's the idea, you horny cat!" the redhead moaned out as he picked up pace, hips blurring as his eyes watched the view of his thick, tan fuckstick was drilling into the flushed, chocolate flesh, splitting and stretching her pussy walls each time he would thrust in and wobbling the massive cheeks of her prodigious ass.

Knowing that his release was inevitable, what with the way Yoruichi was squeezing down on his meatpole, Naruto decided that if he was going to unload into her deprived womb, then he might as well do in such a way she doesn't even remember her name after he is done with her.

Letting go of her wide hips, Naruto snaked his hands down her doughy buttocks and into the gap between her plump thighs, effortlessly lifting her up by the back of her knees while still impaled by his drooling meat pillar.

"Prepare for the fucking of your life!"

Still held up by Naruto's strong around the back of her knees and no way to support her body, Yoruichi was left at the mercy of the redhead. However she was under no delusion to expect mercy from the redheaded boss since he had already promised that he would fuck her like no other.

That was exactly what he did.

Lifting her up from his dick until only the engorged head remained embedded in her soaking folds, Naruto lowered his hips in an agonizingly slow pace before slamming the entire dong into her squirting pussy, at the same time bringing her down in sync with his upward thrust.

"I AM CUMMING!"

Naruto paid little mind to the dark skinned woman as she squirted like a broken faucet and continuously stabbed her with his meat, thrusting up and bringing her down at the same time for a perfectly deep plunge.

Yoruichi felt as though she could no longer feel the world around her as wave after wave of mind-numbing pleasure ate away at her slipping consciousness. All she could feel was Naruto's strong hands held under the back of her knees, strong chest supporting her back, blurring hips sending waves through her massively fat asscheeks and a giant pussy-splitter reshaping her fleshy insides to its shape.

As if that wasn't enough to block out any coherent thought or words, the redhead was plunging so deep into her love hole that he was continuously punching through her cervix and stabbing into the back wall of her fertile womb.

Naruto's hands gripped tighter, calloused hands digging into her dark, chocolaty skin as the milking walls of her squirming cunt convulsed around his pistoning shaft, no doubt indicating her third release of the session.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

* * *

An hour of continuous pistoning and with a significant increase in the tempo of his savage thrusts, the redheaded shop owner picked up pace, plunges much faster and deeper as he slammed into the flesh sheath, doughy cushions of dark meat meeting his pelvis with each thrust, jiggling erotically as his orange-sized balls churned.

His release was near, dangerously near and he knew it.

Yoruichi screamed out her pleasure as her lover's pelvis slapped against the cushiony cheeks of her dark booty, creating a symphony of erotic sounds when coupled with the lewd 'shclunk!' sounds of her pussy being pounded.

Loud moans of pleasure and sinful bliss forced out of her gaping mouth as she was continuously speared by Naruto's meat log, slamming in and out of her womb at super speeds.

With one last mind-numbing and pussy-splitting thrust that pushed her towards the edge, Naruto embedded every single throbbing inch of his dick into the dark skinned woman's slutty pussy, forcing past her squeezing walls, into her cervix and bumping against the wall of her fertile and hungry womb.

"HERE TAKE THIS YOU SLUTTY CAT!"

"PUMP ME FULL OF YOUR STICKY SPUNK!"

The purple haired woman's golden eyes rolled into the back of her head, mouth opened wide with drool dripping down her lips and limbs twitching uselessly as Naruto speared into her balls deep and pumped her full of thick and sticky baby batter.

Each hot and thick spurt splashing against the wall of her fertile womb ignited a mini-orgasm as she drooled and twitched helplessly on the spraying cock.

Naruto grunted in bliss as the feeling of her walls squeezing down on his throbbing dick compelled his balls to start emptying their sticky and gooey content into her hungry womb, pumping every single drop into the willing purplette.

Each spurt of cum slashing thickly against the walls of her previously-unexplored womb caused white spots to dance around her vision as she was filled and filled and filled with cum until her taut belly expanded to accommodate the still unloading batter.

The continuous flood of spunk being pumped into her womb was enough to cause her to lose all sort of control over consciousness and drifted into the world of sweet dreams, the last thing her lust-induced mind registered before drifting into dreamland was the steady bloating of her taut belly as she was pumped full of cum.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Review and let me know what you think. Just a side story, not my main focus. I am still updating my first story, so don't worry.

**Follow me on Instagram to get updates.**

**Actual name:** Crimson.

**User name**: lord-of-crime-.

"


	2. Chapter 2: Soul Society Arc 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**Responses,**

**Kradyus: **His background will take some time to be fully uncovered. It is part of the plot, so be patient.

**Gammagyro:** Thank you but you are moving too fast my friend. I don't even know if I will be including the Quincy Saga at all, so the pairings are still unclear. The Modsouls could work fortunately.

Well Naruto is his teacher and mentor now, so yeah he will be teaching Ichigo to be a bit friendlier towards his other half. The other questions are related to the plot so I can't answer except the double bun massage. You will just have to wait and see for yourself, won't you?

Yeah, I am thinking about it since a lot of readers suggested it. Wattpad would be more suitable I think. Keep up the awesome reviews!

**Justinmil22:** I was and it is still in production. Trust me you will see a Food War story very soon. I have already written half of it but it was connected to my first story LOTU, so when I deleted that story, I had to make some changes and re-modify the whole scenes which will take some time. BUT it will be posted very soon, I hope.

**Guest:** Him acting like a cheerful and sometimes cranky teenager was the whole point of the story, I am afraid. A serious Naruto easily bores the readers, trust me I have experienced it.

**plums:** That is one very dangerous and to the point list of questions my friend, which I, sadly, cannot answer at the moment. Background will be revealed slowly and with the duration of the chapters. Please be patient.

**Senpai11721:** Thank you, and yes Unohana will be added. She is too hot to be ignored if you know what I mean. As for the other question, I am afraid I haven't thought of it and frankly have no thought of writing since I barely know anything about One Piece.

**Bonkey1996:** Soifon will PROBABLY be added to the list if I find her useful to the plot. Who am I kidding? She is already in!

**Spacecore94**: To be short and precise, consider it a combination of both 'loving' and 'friends with benefits' relationships.

**Alex-Flyppy:** Thank you friend, I appreciate your views. Maybe Naruto was her sensei, who knows? As for the list of characters you added at the end, I will think about it.

**AAA**

**1 Day Later, Candy Shop**

Seated on a large boulder underneath the candy shop was Ichigo Kurosaki in his restored Soul Reaper form as he gazed at his three friends who were too busy arguing with a black cat. Just yesterday, he had regained his full Soul Reaper powers and he had Kisuke and, unfortunately, Naruto to thank for.

No matter how much he had hated the second phase of his training regimen, he couldn't argue with its tremendously effective results. Had Naruto not used his unusual and dangerous method of forcing his body to respond to its primal instinct to adapt and survive, he would've been truly killed.

He had only later found out, during the third phase of the training that the time limit had really been 72 hours, but Naruto had forced him to evolve much quicker. Questions after questions were piling up in his head about the redhead.

How did he know so much about the mechanics of the Soul?

How did he know that an agitated state of mind accelerated the Hollowfication process?

And most importantly, how did the shop owner knew that he could achieve his Soul Reaper powers if he was pushed beyond the normal limits?

"Thinking about Naruto, huh?"

"Kisuke?" Ichigo muttered softly as the blond former Captain came to stand beside him. "Yeah, it is all happening so suddenly. My family is attacked by Hollows, I become a Soul Reaper, and now my seemingly normal history teacher is not so normal"

"Can't say I know how you feel, Ichigo" Kisuke replied smoothly, waving his favorite hand fan around.

"Who is he really?"

"I wish I could say that I knew the answer to that question. You have no idea how much I want to find out who or what he is." The former Captain drawled out in a tired tone, an unusual seriousness underlying his words. "The more I know, the more the mysteries around him increases"

The orange haired boy tiredly rubbed the edges of his temple, sighing in depression. "That is not exactly helping my situation"

And the cheekiness Kisuke was so known for returned. "It wasn't supposed to"

"Thanks for nothing"

"You are welcome. Now get off your ass and let's get started, you guys don't have much time"

AAA

**An Hour Later**

"I can only provide you with a window of 4 minutes before you are swallowed by the restrictive current and die" Kisuke explained grimly as he stood before the gathered team.

"4 minutes? How are we supposed to make it in that much time?" Uryu Ishida, the resident Quincy asked in a weary tone.

"By moving forward as fast as you can and not looking back" a deep voice interjected from behind them, prompting the team to shift around and see a strange sight. A black cat was walking towards them in a calm pace and from the understanding glint in its eyes; it was obvious that it had spoken those words.

That was not the strange part.

It was the red fox walking beside her in a chirpy stride as it was walking in a park and having the time of its life. Nothing stood out from the norm except its blood red fur and unusually bright blue eyes that reminded them of a certain someone they knew.

"Please don't tell me that the fox can speak too" Ichigo lamented in a pleading tone as he palmed his face in resignation.

"Oh you bet your whining ass he can" the fox answered in an indignant tone as he moved forward and give the orange haired boy a searing look. "You can believe a cat able to talk but not a fox, you racist moron!"

That voice! It sounded familiar!

"Wait teach!?" Ichigo, in his moment of surprise barely paid attention to the insult his transformed teacher threw at him.

"Wow, he figured it out. I knew there was more to him than just whining and bratty scowls" the transformed Naruto stated smugly, blissfully relishing in the gob-smacked expressions of his students. "Hello there, Four Eyes, Chad and my favorite Orihime"

"H-hello"

Uryu, Chad and Orihime could only look on with drop jaws as they tried to figure out how their History teacher was suddenly transformed into a talking fox. While the fact that he was involved in the supernatural world had been surprising enough after Ichigo had told them, seeing him in the body of a tiny fox kit was just … jaw-dropping.

Okay, to be honest, only Chad and Uryu were trying to figure those things out. Orihime didn't care who had turned into whom and when, she was just desperately trying to stop herself from grabbing the cat and fox duo and squeezing the cuteness out of them.

"Alright Kisuke, fire up your mumbo jumbo!" the fox ordered firmly, earning an indignant grumble from said blond. "Start churning butter and put on your church shoes guys 'cause we are about to blast off!"

"Ah… translation anybody?" Ichigo muttered intelligently as he rubbed the back of his head. How was butter and church shoes connected to blasting off? This guy made no sense at all!

"He means to get ready for the journey ahead" Yoruichi answered in an amused tone, slapping a sheepishly smiling Naruto with her tail.

Kisuke and Tessai kneeled near a large square construct in front of the group and channeled their Spiritual Energy right into the square entrance, creating a large, ominous-looking doorway for Ichigo's entourage.

"Alright, like I said before, you only have …"

"Kisuke"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, will you?" Naruto stated flatly as he glared at the blond ex-Captain. He was the boss, he knew everything there was to know about his own and Kisuke's creation so of course he knew about the time limit of the SPCM.

A cloud of depression appeared above the normally cheerful assistant as he grumbled. There was no respect for him at all!

"Now before we head into the Precipice World, there is something you should know" the transformed redhead started in a grim tone, gaining the undivided attention of the assembled teens. "I love ramen"

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT CONNECTED TO THE PRECIPICE WORLD OR THE CURRENT SITUATION AT ALL?!" a certain edgy orange haired boy bellowed in an outrage voice.

"Who said anything about it being connected to anything?" Naruto retorted with a cheeky grin. "Just thought I would let you guys know since it sounded important in my head"

"Let's just go before I lose my mind!"

With expressions of unwavering determination and resolve, the gathered team jumped into the distorted entrance without the slightest bit of hesitation. Naruto, being the guy that he was, knew his crew too well and left some last minute instructions before jumping into the Precipice World.

"Jinta, If I hear that you bothered Ururu even a little bit or slacked off while I was gone, I am gonna use your redheaded hide as my guinea pig for some of the experiments I have been itching to conduct!"

"G-got it Boss, n-no slacking off!"

"Ururu dear, just in case he forgets about my threat and still bother you, you know where to hit him" Naruto clarified vaguely, signaling towards Jinta's groin. "Got it?"

"Y-yes sir!"

"Tessai, some of our merchandise is about to 'ascend' to a higher state of existence, go out, grab some random dude and force it on him" the transformed shop owner muttered in a quiet tone, winking at his second assistant. "Don't forget to erase his memories of the whole ordeal. Can't have rumors spreading around now, can we?"

Tessai's glasses glinted darkly in the underground brightness as he nodded firmly. "No sir, we don't"

"Kisuke, stay away from my lab or I will turn you into something so horrifying that even I will be afraid of it" the red fox affirmed ominously, emitting an aura of absolute menace. "Tessai, make sure he does"

'Dang it! There goes my chance of going crazy in his lab'

"And with that, I shall embark on this journey of extremes"

"Boss, in case you haven't noticed, you have wasted 2 minutes lecturing us" Jinta chirped in a helpful tone, earning a deadpan look from said boss.

"Tessai"

"Yes sir?"

"Give him a hard wedgie please"

Sighing in a blissful manner, Naruto smugly ignored Jinta's loud scream of pain as well as his underlings' gaping expressions and jumped into the distorted center with a war cry of 'ramen'. He was the boss; nobody had the right to say stuff like that to him… even if they were true.

AAA

**Precipice World**

"Does anyone where Naruto sensei ran off to?" Orihime asked in a questioning tone as she looked around the dark and pungent-smelling area of the Precipice World.

"Don't worry about him, just move forward!" Yoruichi snapped at the orange haired girl as she ran alongside the teens. She knew the redhead too well. He was probably stuck giving some last minute lectures to his subordinates and forget about the four minute window.

"What the hell do you mean by that?! They should worry about me, I am their teacher!" an indignant voice shouted from behind them, causing the team to shoot glances over their shoulders to see their transformed teacher running behind them. "Orihime, remind me to give you an A+ in your next assignment. Four Eyes and the Broody fail!"

"You can't do that!" Uryu shouted back at him.

"Yes I can and I will, I am your teacher!"

"Naruto, can you please stop with that nonsense topic at the moment and focus on surviving?" the black cat groaned out, resisting the urge to palm her face in resignation.

"Fine but we are not done" the transformed redhead grumbled childishly before running close to the black cat. "Hey kitty, you know I just noticed something"

That certainly got the black cat's undivided attention. Naruto, for all his antics and eccentric behavior, was quite perceptive. She, of all people knew that quite well. If he noticed something, then they needed to be prepared. "What?"

"I always knew that Orihime had some serious firepower in those tanks but now that I look at her from a different angle" Naruto started in a perceptive tone as he eyed the orange haired teen from behind while the group ran through the collapsing world. "I realize that her ass isn't anything to scoff at either"

'Or maybe he was just being his perverted self' the purple haired ex- Soul Reaper mused in deadpan tone as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously? Right now?" she asked in a blank voice, giving the grinning fox a flat stare. "We are running for our lives and you can't think of anything else besides your student's ass?"

"Oh don't worry, yours is still my favorite" he replied in a smug tone, shooting her a wink. "Those fat dusky cheeks are like beacons of hope in the dark for me"

"Did you just compare my ass with a torch or something?" the exiled Soul Reaper directed a searing glare at her partner. "And don't call my rear fat, you moron!"

"I meant it as a compliment, you horny cat!"

"Then say something that is included in the category of compliments like supple or anything besides fat"

"Nope, fat is the only word that suit those mouth-watering cheeks"

"I can't believe I am having this conversation with you while running for our lives" the black cat muttered strangely as she huffed in resignation.

"Ah guys, w-what the hell is that?"

The two transformed partners stopped their strange argument and directed their gazes towards Uryu's pointed finger, coming face to face with a speeding train-like object with a yellow light flashing at the front.

"The Cleaner? Haven't seen that bastard in a while" Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone as he turned to Yoruichi. "Wanna say hi?"

"Are you kidding me?!" the transformed purple haired beauty shouted in outrage, delivering a slap to his head before she turned to the running team. "Guys, run as fast as you can to the exit!"

Ichigo and his entourage didn't need a second order before they were running as fast as their legs could carry them towards the end of the tunnel-like world, the exit only identified by the bright light emitting out of it.

AAA

**Soul Society, Rukon District**

"When I said you were ready to take on the Soul Society, I didn't mean for you to rush into battles with Captains, you orange headed moron!"

"How was I supposed to know that he was a Captain?!"

"He was wearing a Captain's coat, you imbecilic buffoon!"

"I didn't see the coat!"

"Of course you didn't! You were too busy getting your ass kicked to see anything!"

Yoruichi palmed her face in resignation as she watched the teacher and student duo argue like a bunch of teenagers. Well one was a teenager and the other was who knew how old. "Arguing over now it will not help our situation so stop it both of you"

"Come on Yoruichi, I am just trying to rub it in his face that he lost" the transformed Naruto whispered into her ears. "At least let me have that luxury"

At least he thought it was a whisper.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You are really bad in whispers" the purple haired Soul Reaper deadpanned. That whisper would have been audible from the other side of the Seireitei. "Anyway, with the walls of the Seireitei now down and security tight, we have no other choice but to find another way in"

"You said there were four gates, right?" Ichigo asked hopefully. "We can try our lucks on the other three"

"And get your ass handed to you by another Captain?" the red fox chirped in smugly, earning a growl from his agitated student. "You may like having your ass kicked but I can't handle the embarrassment as your teacher"

"That is not possible, word must have already spread around the Seireitei like wild fire and the security around each of the gates will be tighter than ever. Going through the gates would need nothing short of a miracle" the black feline explained grimly.

"So, you expect us to stand here and gently ask the Soul Reapers to let us in?" the resident Quincy stated sarcastically, pushing up his glasses out of habit.

"Yep that would be ni…"

"No" the busty purplette interjected before Naruto could finish his sentence. He really needed to get his priorities straight. She really hated resorting to this plan but at the moment there was no other choice. "I have a friend who may be able to help us"

"So, what are we waiting for?" Chad asked in a monotonous voice, making his presence known.

"I don't know about you guys but personally, I am waiting for a steamy hot bowl of ramen to fall from the sky" the small fox announced cheekily, earning a collective deadpan looks from his team. "What? At least I have a reason for waiting around!"

The buxom purplette shook her head in resignation. "The problem is that I don't know where she lives now. Kukaku has a strange habit of changing places frequently so it's difficult to locate her."

Changing houses was not the only strange habit she had.

"So then how do we find her?" a certain impatient orange haired Soul Reaper asked straightaway.

"There are two ways. One, we ask around the area for her address and pray that someone has seen her house and the other is …"

"My nose"

"Now is not the time for your jokes, Teach! This is important!" the Kurosaki boy barked heatedly.

"Actually, he is right Ichigo" the black feline interrupted smoothly. "Naruto's nose is the other way to find her. In this fox form, he can pretty much track anyone down by their scent alone"

"See? Yet another reason why you should respect me" the red fox affirmed smugly, puffing out his tiny chest in pride. "Now, let's go and find that crazy vixen"

"Yeah … let's go"

"Try to contain your excitement, Yoruichi" Naruto stated in a smug tone when he heard the dryness in the feline's words.

"Oh shut up!"

AAA

**Shiba Household**

"Sorry for not recognizing you right away, Master Naruto and Master Yoruichi" Koganehiko apologized silently as he escorted the team into the underground chamber of Kukaku Shiba. "I was not aware that you were coming"

"I am not that easy to cu…"

SLAP

"Yes, we apologize for our unexpected arrival" Yoruichi stated quickly, a small dusting of pink on her cheeks as she glared at a grumbling Naruto. "But we needed to see Kukaku for something urgent"

What was wrong with this infernal man? Couldn't he keep his hormones in check for once?

Ichigo and his entourage along with the fox-cat duo arrived at a chamber at the end of the stairs, watching in patience as the burly guard moved to tap the wooden door and announce their presence.

The key word being 'moved'.

Koganehiko didn't get the chance to do either of what he planned to do because a certain impatient red fox slammed into the sliding door and raced inside with a maniacal grin, ignoring the glare of a certain black cat.

"Not again" the burly man groaned out in depression as he peeked inside the room.

"Yes again" Yoruichi retorted in a deadpan tone before turning to the confused team. "Just stay outside for a few minutes. Don't come in until I tell you to"

"O-okay"

Sliding the door just enough to make room for herself, the transformed buxom purplette strolled into the chamber with a massive sweatdrop sliding down her head.

"Seriously?"

Right in the middle of the room and seated upon a pile of pillows was a black haired woman in possession of dark messy hair reaching down to the small of her back in two long bangs.

The woman had perhaps the second largest pair of plump tits in the Soul Society _ at least as far as Yoruichi knew _ and nestled between those massive, red robe-covered balloons of flesh was the transformed Naruto.

Naruto's hind legs were hanging loosely over a tight midriff, exposed to the surrounding before expanding into a set of thick matronly hips. The woman's lower body was only covered by a single white skirt, which did little to hide the sheer thickness of her thighs and wide hips.

"Hey Yoruichi" the woman known as Kukaku drawled out smugly as she squeezed a happily smirking Naruto into the middle of her breasts, letting out light moans as the sides of her bust were being licked and nicked by said fox.

"Hi" the feline replied dryly. "Can you two please make yourself decent so that I can introduce you to my guests?"

"We are decent" the dark haired woman retorted cheekily, earning an approving nod and lick from Naruto. "This is as decent as we get"

Even the former Captain of Squad 2 couldn't argue with that. These two, when alone were pretty shameless and lewd, but when they were put together… well let's just say that even the word 'shame' would be embarrassed by their actions.

At least they weren't outright hammering each other. That was a start.

"Just try to control yourselves, will you?"

"Yoruichi, you have five minutes to finish whatever it is you came here for before I and this hunk start fucking right here" Kukaku declared shamelessly, prompting a sweatdrop from the dark feline. "I have 50 years' worth of frustration to vent out"

"Naruto, say something!"

"Kukaku is right, make it snappy will ya?"

"I hate both of you!" the purplette growled, hiding the increasing lust in her eyes as she watched Kukaku have her cleavage licked and bitten by a furry and cuddly Naruto. This was so not fair! Why did she have to be the one to remain rational while those two did what they pleased? Sometimes she hated herself for being rational! "You can come in now"

As soon as Ichigo and his entourage entered into the room, their eyes immediately gravitated towards the one scene Yoruichi hoped they wouldn't see. Alas, luck was not on her side as their still developing minds took in the situation and the solution to the situation soon reflected on their visages in the form of flaming cheeks of embarrassment.

"Guys, the shameless woman in front of you is Kukaku, she is going to be helping us" the busty purplette introduced in a dry tone of voice, one tiny paw hiding her embarrassed face from the team.

The disturbing thing was that she couldn't blame her black haired friend for acting this way around Naruto since said woman had been deprived of his touch for almost 50 years while she was being acquainted with his Zanpakuto every single day.

Another thing was that she was as shameless as Kukaku when it came to Naruto. That man just had these strange effects on others around him. If she was honest with herself, she would act the same way Kukaku was acting right now if she had been away from Naruto a single day.

To be fair, Kukaku was faring better than she would have in her place.

"So these are the little punks that need my help? Not impressed" the Explosive expert drawled out lazily, running a gentle hand through Naruto's furry head while mashing him into her bountiful bosom. "The question is, what do you need my help with?"

"You see that blockhead with the orange hair?" Naruto chirped in from within Kukaku's cleavage as he pointed to an annoyed and red-faced Ichigo.

"You mean the one with the constipated scowl on his face?" Kukaku probed harshly as she eyed said boy for any reaction.

"Yep, that one tried to storm into the Seireitei through the front gate" the crimson fox explained in an admonishing tone, only his head visible from amidst the balloons of flesh. "And even tried to brawl with a Captain while he was at it"

"Not very bright, is he?" the Mistress of Explosives jabbed firmly, well aware of the sheer anger on said boy's face while they discussed his behavior.

"Not even a little"

"Do you think he was dropped on his head as a kid?"

"That would certainly explain his stupidity, but dropped into what exactly?"

"A bucket of orange paint if you ask me; otherwise why would he have orange hair?"

"Now that is the kind of astute observation I expected from you, my dear"

"Thank you!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I AM NOT EVEN HERE!" Ichigo roared angrily as he stood up and pointed at the two, a multitude of dangerous tic marks pulsing on his temple.

Sadly for him, the two ignored him and continued what they were doing before his outburst. That is until Yoruichi decided to interrupt the duo before they went too far into their … activities.

"Kukaku, can you please stop that and tell us how to get into the Seireitei?"

The dark haired beauty released an annoyed sigh before addressing the teens. "Fine, there is one way to get inside the Seireitei with your limbs intact"

While there were still some questions regarding the sudden appearance of a white orb in her hands, Ichigo and the other decided to keep their mouths shut and ears open.

"This is a Spirit Core, all you have to do is channel your Spirit Energy into it" she explained vaguely, earning looks of complete confusion from the teens. "But from the stupid looks on your faces, I would say you don't know how to channel your energy"

"A crude way of putting it but yes, you are right" the former Captain of Squad 2 answered dryly. "I didn't get the time to teach them to do so"

"Well then, I can't help until you learn how to do it" Kukaku countered cheekily, shooting a smug smirk towards the black feline as she stood up and tapped the wooden wall, letting Naruto jump to the ground from the fleshy confines of her bust. "Ganju here will help you learn how to channel your Spirit Energy. Until then, stay as far away from my room as possible, except for you Yoruichi, you can join us … after I drain him dry that is"

Yoruichi gave the smirking woman a dry look, ignoring the sliding of the wooden door as well as the ensuing chaos following said opening of door.

"Come now Foxy, I have 50 years' worth of frustration stored up and you are going to fuck it right out of me!" Kukaku purred out in lust as she moved towards the door, thick hips wobbling a perfectly fat ass build for hammering into. "

"You can count on it"

The busty purplette watched in silent jealousy and embarrassment as the two walked out of the room in hurried steps, no doubt eager to start. And when those two start going at it, it usually takes several days before they are able to sit together without starting all over again.

And by 'sitting', she means as in Naruto sits on the pillows, naked from the waist down while Kukaku makes herself comfortable on his monstrous dong, all the while acting as if she isn't seated on a foot long pillar of meat.

'Oh to hell with it, I am joining them!' a horny Yoruichi mused heatedly before realizing something. 'Maybe in an hour. Better give Kukaku some time to reunite with him before I make my entrance!'

Needless to say, the first hour turned into something even longer than an eternity as Yoruichi continuously tried to stop her feet from sprinting into Kukaku's room, shoving the woman away from her man and jumping his bones, cat transformation or not.

AAA

**THE END**

While I am sure many readers wanted me to update Curse of Boredom, I thought updating this one was way overdue. I hope my choice was not wrong and you like the story because I sure as hell had fun writing it.

Also, the chapter was written in a hurry so don't mind the mistakes.

Which story should be updated next? Vote as soon as possible.

1) Curse of Boredom

2) Draconian Lord

3) Agent of Change

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Society Arc 2

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Bleach nor do I profit from this in any way.**

**Thanks guys, reading the reviews were fun and entertaining. Keep them coming and sorry if your favorite story's update got a little late. I am going according to the wishes of the readers in regards to updates.**

**Responses,**

**Gammagyro****:** Sometimes you ask the kind of questions that I don't have an answer because I haven't reached that point in the story. The issue of Regai and their inclusion will come gradually so be patient. Yes, of course Naruto was joking about using Jinta as an experiment.

Maybe such a scene could be created with Yoruichi but not Orihime since she will be paired with Ichigo.

**Z-Breezy****:** I am sorry you feel that way but that is the kind of personality I have decided for him in this story in order to hide what he truly feels.

**darkprince9080****:** I am glad that you feel so deeply about my writing. Thanks and about the support, your compliments and review is support enough.

By the way, what did you mean by "P.S glad you didn't change your writing"?

**This is more of a lime-filled chapter than anything else.**

* * *

**Kukaku's Room**

* * *

"Before we start, I want to do something that has been long overdue" the red fox stated in a serious tone as he walked into Kukaku's room after the seductive mistress of explosives.

"Is it more important than me getting some dick?" the black haired woman asked in an irritated tone as she glared at the fox. She hadn't received a single inch of his humongous dong for the last 50 years and now that it was right in front of her, the bastard was thinking of something else.

"Yep" the redhead retorted cheekily, inciting an angry growl from the woman before he motioned her forward with a tiny paw. "Just come here and you will see"

"If it is a prank about jumping into my cleavage, you need to have your priorities right" Kukaku expressed flatly as she approached the little fox and knelt down before him. She was pretty sure he was taking this opportunity to ogle her breasts. "Look foxy, you can bite, lick or fuck my tits as much as you want, just whip out that dick and let's get started before I lose my mind!"

"Do you want me to regenerate your hand or not!?" the little fox yelled in irritation.

That gave Kukaku pause as she blinked several times before grinning widely. He could reform her lost hand? Why the hell didn't he say it sooner? She could have had so much fun with it. Oh right, Naruto was in the world of the Living.

"Hell yeah I want my hand! I can grab your dick and fondle your nuts at the same time!" the black haired bombshell shouted in a excitement as she grabbed the little fox and mushed him against her massive tits. "Hurry up!"

"That's the spirit" the excited fox yelped loudly, placing his chubby little paw on Kukaku's stump of an arm as it glowed a bright green.

The busty black haired woman held her breathe when her eyes witnessed the glow of the fox's paw, closing her eyes and preparing herself for the pain that was sure to come.

Nothing came though… and she felt wonderful!

The former Soul Reaper opened her eyes to the sight of a scene she had longed to see after losing her arm. A fully restored, fleshy and most importantly a normal looking arm! Everything felt perfect now. While Naruto had never made her feel like she had something to feel insecure about, it felt … exhilarating to once again be complete.

"Alright foxy, I've skipped breakfast and you are gonna give me something thick and creamy to drink" the horny woman purred throatily, prompting the redhead to smirk and undo his transformation. "As appetizer of course"

"I have just the thing to quench your thirst" Naruto retorted smugly, not even bothering to dismiss his clothes since there were no clothes to dismiss in the first place.

The lusty Explosive mistress couldn't quite focus on anything else as soon as he was revealed. Her black eyes of lust fixated on the two huge, hairless nuts that swung from between Naruto's muscled thighs, right behind the thickest and longest cock she had ever seen.

Virile, masculine, and powerful cock, ready to be sucked and licked.

His thick, flopping cock surged upwards, blood pumping into it to engorge and harden the thick, brawny muscles as she licked her lips in anticipation.

"This strong pillar of meat is for lil' ole me? How sweet!" Kukaku muttered hotly, boldly reaching forward and grabbing the thick dick by the veiny shaft, moaning in lust when the heat of the meat traveled all the way down to her drooling pussy.

"Suck!"

"You gotta be more specific lover boy?" the Shiba heiress smirked smugly as she kneeled in front of the muscular redhead, angry red cock throbbing right before her hungry eyes. "You want me to suck on this virile cock, to suck out all the cream from those bad boys? Or maybe trap this monster between my tits and squeeze every last drop out of it?"

"I said suck!" the redhead growled angrily and grabbed the black haired woman by her head, slamming every inch of his pulsating meat into her throat, groaning in bliss when her lips kissed the skin of his nuts.

'About time!' Kukaku mused smugly as Naruto forcefully fed every inch of his cock into her throat and face fucked her like a whore. Who needed soft and loving fucking? A love sick puppy that's who! What she needed was being manhandled and fucked so hard that her pussy can't ever get tight again!

Shling, shling!

The wet sounds of a deprived throat receiving a massive pillar of tan meat echoed around in the room as Naruto held onto Kukaku's head and face fucked her like a whore, driving every inch forward and almost threatening to reach her stomach while said woman could only moan in dumb insanity as her throat was used like a cocksleeve.

"Nnngh," the redhead groaned, head lolling back in ecstasy as he sped up his pace and blurred into Kukaku's mouth-pussy like a wild beast "One hot stream of thick cream coming right up!"

The explosive mistress's eyes rolled back into her head as Naruto used her throat like a fleshlight, gagging dumbly on the Uzumaki's thick, meaty shaft All she could do was suck and swallow, uselessly flailing the bulging underside with her tongue, jaws pried open by his girth.

Spurts of saliva spilled from her plugged lips, running down to his swinging nuts, as well as her chin and chest, soaking her prodigious bust. Her slender neck bulged obscenely from the monster hell-bent on invading her stomach, pulsing eagerly and spurting thick precum with each thrust.

The redhead Uzumaki grabbed the base of her spikey hair and began to pump his hips, drawing forth more wet gagging and sputtering as his prick pistoned in and out of her throat.

He slammed her down all the way, nose pressed into his pubis, and grunted as his cock jerked and jerked inside the warm hole. Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt his orgasm building, pushing its way up through the shaft and visibly making his dong swell before he blew his load inside her.

"Here comes your breakfast, make sure you swallow every drop!"

Hands firmly locked behind her head, the redheaded boss thrust savagely up to her face, her nose nestled in his pubes as his nuts smacked into her chin, driving the last inch of his cock into her throat and unloading bucket loads of cream.

The former Soul Reaper's eyes widen in pleasant surprise as the meat plug inside her throat bulged obscenely before all hell broke loose. Stream after stream of scorching hot cock cream rushed into her throat, blasting straight into her stomach.

Blast after blast of thick baby batter streamed into her stomach with such intensity Kukaku feared she might drown as each spurt of thick, gooey cum shot down her gullet

Sighing in sinful bliss, the young shop owner continued to thrust his hips, spearing Kukaku's mouth at a more languid pace and still unloading. Her tight, amazon belly bulged out steadily, packed full of boy cream that just kept pumping in.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast because I sure as hell enjoyed pumping it into your throat!" Naruto snickered smugly, nuts twitching one last time to unload the last drop of the stored cream into her stomach.

With a wet, sticky slurping, Naruto pulled himself free, groaning as Kukaku's clingy cheeks hollowed out in an unconscious vacuum-suck, not letting go of the meat pillar.

"That was one hell of a breakfast foxy, I can get used to this! So this is what Yoruichi has been getting all these years?" Kukaku purred wetly, long tongue snaking out to lick a few residual drops of cream left on her plump cock-pillows. "No wonder her ass keeps getting bigger every time I see her"

"A cat's gotta have her milk" the redhead shrugged nonchalantly as Kukaku stood up and tore up her clothes like they were made of paper.

"And I've got to have my meat"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

* * *

There was only so much Yoruichi could control her urges and not barge into Kukaku's room to ride her boss. Three hours of fucking was enough time in her book and she was long past her limit of patience. She needed a monstrous dick and she needed it right now!

Making sure to see that she was not followed, Yoruichi changed into her true, sinful form and rushed in the direction of Kukaku's room, sensitive ears picking the familiar sounds of a wet appendage plunging in and out of an ever wetter hole, followed by beastly grunts and incoherent gurgles.

Cunt wetting in anticipation, the noises and groaning grew louder, getting more intense by the second as she got closer to Kukaku's bedroom. Not bothering to knock or even wait for a second outside to let them know that she was here, the dark skinned beauty opened the door and entered.

Her eyebrow twitched when she witnessed the sight before her golden eyes.

Kukaku was spread-eagled and facing the door, previously smooth stomach bulging up and deflating with each thrust of the young man penetrating her gaping pussy. Her thick, muscular thighs extended to either side of his muscular body, keeping him flush to her soft body.

Massive, mountainous breasts sported pink nipples rock-hard from the continuous stimulation and her face was radiating pure sinful bliss. Black eyes of mischief and vigor were glazed over and staring up into space, a stream of drool running down from her open mouth.

"Are you guys kidding me?!" Yoruichi growled angrily as they fucked like there was no tomorrow while she looked on, pussy drooling in anticipation as her golden eyes roamed over Kukaku's sweaty body.

Her gaping cunt was gushing almost unceasingly, squirts of thick baby batter ejected forcibly into the air before they landed on the floor, making a steadily growing puddle of juices underneath her. Back arched obscenely and jerking spasmodically under the grip of a pleasure she had longed for, Yoruichi could only watch in jealousy as Kukaku writhed, squirmed, and moaned in sinful lust.

The cause of this lust …

Spearing into her dripping cunt was the thickest cock Yoruichi had ever seen in her life, massive, veiny and straight with massive, cum-filled balls swinging back and forth right beneath. Her redhead lover was pounding away, grinning from ear to ear, eyes shut as he pounded the deprived Soul Reaper's twat, groaning throatily with each deep stroke.

Against her better judgment, Yoruichi reached for the hem of her skin tight black pants and slipped a hand inside, making a beeline for her drenched core. One finger, then another and then another slipped into her dripping pussy, moaning in lust as she watched her childhood friend being fucked stupid by her lover.

Well aware of Yoruichi's dilemma, Naruto buried his face in Kukaku's eagerly shaking knockers, feverishly motor boating her fat tits and gnawing hungrily at her hard nipples. Hungry lips and tongue kissed, sucked and bit any part of her he could reach, from her pink nipples to the rest of her massive tits, from to her neck to her face.

The Uzumaki growled, panted, and snarled like a vengeful beast, rutting and pounding his hips as hard as he could into the explosive mistress's curvy, fertile womb. Wandering hands insatiably clutched at her heavy tits and massive booty cheeks, squeezing, kneading and slapping, turning them an angry red.

"Here comes the third load, you slut!" the redheaded shop owner grunted throatily, his nuts making a wet, obscene guttering noise as if preparing to blast the stream of stored up load. "I am going to dump my load so deep inside your hollow womb you will be knocked up for a decade!"

As if her primal instincts took over, Kukaku's strong legs folded around his thrusting hips, restricting his chances of pulling out and leaving her deprived of her baby batter.

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?! Breed me already, you horse dicked bastard! " the black haired Soul Reaper screamed in lust, black eyes rolling into the back of her head as Naruto sped up. "Pump your hot, wet love into my pussy! Show my pussy who owns it! Fuck me like your personal cum whore!"

As if she could have stopped him even if she wished? He was breeding her either way!

Forcing one last plunge into her cunt, the Uzumaki boss hilted himself inside her, bulging out her belly as his nuts clenched and unleashed the torrent of flood, pumping out cum like a broken hose. Kukaku moaned out his name as her belly swelled up, feeling as though she was being plugged by a tube-well pipe and being pumped full.

Pulse after pulse of thick cock cream burst into her stretched out cunt, flowing like a river into her 50 year empty womb. The redhead was practically inflating her like a balloon, not with air but with his thick, virile seed, and endless flow of semen into her body.

"And now that you have fucked her stupid, you have three more waiting holes to paint white with that nut batter!" Yoruichi purred in lust as she approached the futon that housed the two still connected lovers, thick muscular thighs swaying a massive dark booty.

* * *

**5 Hours Later**

* * *

"Everyone get inside the cannon and let's get started!" a thoroughly satisfied and glowing Kukaku announced cheerfully as she made a circular gateway into the cannon with her restored hand and gestured for the hesitant team. "I said get your butts inside this damn thing right now!"

She was in a good mood and these brats were ruining it.

An equally satisfied Yoruichi, knowing full well about Kukaku's famous temper, gestured for her team to move inside and away from the volatile woman.

"Not you Foxy" the busty beauty stated in a maniacal tone as she grabbed a discreetly strolling Naruto by the scruff of his neck and hoisted him up to her massive tits, earning a groan from the transformed redhead and a heated glare from Yoruichi. "I have some business with you"

Did he really think he would get away this easily after fucking her brains out for the last 5 hours? She hadn't received his monstrous dong for the last 50 years. A measly five hours of pussy pounding didn't even begin to graze the frustration she had.

It merely unleashed all that flood of stored up frustration and longing. And now that he was right in front of her eyes, she was going to drain his balls for all the cream it could churn up!

"Look babe, I know you missed me but I have a job to do" the red fox muttered in resignation as he tried to get away from the midst of Kukaku's cleavage.

For the love of all that was holy, he couldn't believe that he would try to get away from a woman's tits! What was the world coming to? He should be practically rolling in her cleavage and laughing like a maniac but damn if his job wasn't so important.

"Damn right you do" the busty expert of explosives retorted heatedly as she closed the temporary gateway into the cannon and mushed the fox even deeper into her milk tanks. "Fucking me till I can't even remember who I am!"

"Come on Kukaku, you know I am always UP for some raunchy rutting but this is really important!" he reasoned depressingly, feeling his man points going down with each word he uttered. He hated being so responsible! "Can't I just leave a clone or two with you?"

"You ain't going anywhere, not until I drain every drop of cream from those bad boys" the massive-titted woman announced in a lust-filled tone as she moaned in desire. "But clones do sound nice. I have always wanted to experience the wonders of being double-stuffed"

Two gorgeous hunks surrounding her naked and vulnerable body, matching serpent-like throbbing dongs waiting to force their ways into her waiting cunt and unused booty. Two sets of muscular arms moving her up and down on pulsating pillars of meat, her massive tits mushed against a wide muscular torso before pumping her full of cockcream.

"Ahem!"

Naruto's dry cough from within her massive cleavage forced the dreaming woman out of her stupor. "Now sit still while I launch these poor saps into the Seireitei!"

The transformed redhead watched with a certain amount of trepidation as his team, encased within the shield created from their own spiritual energy, was launched into the sky in high speed, making a beeline for the barrier around the Seireitei.

As soon as the shield collided with the barrier of the circular city, an expected occurrence reared its ugly head. The shield lost its stability and shattered mid-entry, expelling its occupants into four different places of the Seireitei.

He had expected as much. Despite the fact that Ichigo had learned how to channel his energy, he still had been far from proficient in doing so. That uncertain and unpredictable influx of spirit energy must have played a role in the destabilization of the shield.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can go" he muttered in deadpan, turning to face a fuming Kukaku.

"What the hell did you say? Do you think fucking me is some kind of chore?" she yelled in anger, a vicious tic mark pulsing on her temper as she advanced on the sheepish fox.

'She has a point' Naruto mused in sick glee as he watched the fiery black haired woman advance on him with fire in her eyes. It would take some time before the others were found by the Soul Reapers and even longer for them to fight their way towards the Soukyoku Hill in order to stop Rukia's execution.

A sudden puff of smoke and one surprised but excited yelp later, the cannon bore witness to the sight of its mistress being bent doggy style and having a foot long pillar of throbbing meat pounding in and out of her soaking wet cunt.

* * *

**1****st**** Division, Meeting Room**

* * *

Gazing out of the balcony of the 1st division's barracks, a petite black haired woman observed the out-of-control chaos with something akin to a frown and depression. Soifon, former 3rd seat and new Captain of Squad 2, was a beautiful young woman with an aristocratic beauty and sharp facial features.

Blessed with a lean body built for speed and precision, the young woman still possessed feminine curves and endowment. While her bust was not as developed as one would expect from someone of her age, she still had a somewhat considerable bulge of feminine flesh filling out her uniform.

The same went for her lower body; the only exception was that she was much steadier and endowed down below. A much stronger set of legs built for speed, wide hips and a cute bubble butt.

Nothing made sense anymore around here! They just had their Captains meeting and before they could come up with a solution to the problem, another one popped up.

Everything was sprawling out of control. Humans of all people were invading their homeland and still putting up quite the resilient fights.

First of all, according to some reports, the ryoka had appeared out of Senkiamon, which indicated the involvement of a Soul Reaper. She only knew a few … Soul Reapers who would do such a thing and the thought made it that much hurtful.

Secondly, they had tried to storm the gates but even Gin had expressed his apologies for not dealing with them which made the situation that much suspicious. Why would Gin leave them alive?

Thirdly, their effort of getting into the Seireitei through the air while incased in shields brought up another figure from her troubled past that she would rather forget. Kukaku Shiba was the only one with the craziness and resources to pull such a stunt.

And finally, their attacks and skill levels were high, more than they had expected after the initial report. The pattern of attack, while unpredictable and unorganized, still suggested a much bigger figure involved in this whole fiasco and she knew only one such figure who would love to create chaos for the fun of it.

The petite woman gritted her teeth in anger and … fond remembrance when the image of a mischievously grinning redhead came rushing into the midst of her thoughts, ruining what little semblance of internal peace she had attained over the years.

"I hate you!"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**


	4. Chapter 4: Soul Society Arc 3

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto or Bleach nor do I profit from this in any way.**

**Warning**: This story contains explicit scenes, unrealistic proportions and actions regarding the human body as well as other contents suited for mature readers only. If such content does not appeal to you and your preference, kindly leave.

**Responses,**

**Perv:** Not at the moment but you will see it shortly.

**Guest:** You'll see them soon enough, I hope.

**Ashkan Dehno:** Thank you, I am pleased to know that you enjoyed it. Keep up the support.

**NazgulBelserion:** Glad to know you enjoyed it.

**Droze:** You and me both, I mean who doesn't like a good Yoruichi story, right?

**D:** Thank you; greatly appreciate the good praise's dude.

**Guest:** Right you are, my friend. Much should be written about those jiggling cheeks of glory.

**Autismguy593:** I don't see why not. She is one of my favorite characters after all.

**Alex-Flyppy:** As always, it was great to read your review. I enjoyed it. Let's just say that she transformed while arriving at the room.

**VFSNAKE:** Sadly, Orihime is not going to be included. She is just too … over the top for me. However, Soifon will be added, you can count on that. Thanks for the support.

**Jocoleman2017:** Yes, I am still working on HTTYD story, it will take some time I am afraid.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Seireitei**

* * *

"This is the last time I am leaving any woman unsatisfied for longer periods of time" Naruto muttered with a sweatdrop as he jumped around the rooftops of the Seireitei while in his fox form, mind going back to the events of the two days with Kukaku.

By the Log, that woman was insatiable!

No matter how many times he banged her, she simply kept coming back for more and more and more! He lost count of how many times he had hammered her pussy and ass after the first dozens of times. Not a single inch of her house had been spared from being drenched in their collective juices.

He had banged her against the wall, the couch, the bed, on the roof, in the basement, over the counter of the kitchen. For goodness sake, he had even fucked her out in the open air.

Only after he had summoned a dozen clones to gangbang the frustrated woman and took turns stuffing every possible hole with foot long ninja cocks had she lost consciousness while covered in scorching cum from head to toes.

She had almost gotten him tired… almost.

Now he was out in the Seireitei, sitting on one of the many rooftops of the 2nd Division, thinking on his next course of action. Frankly, the pleasure from fucking Kukaku straight for two days had made him a little bit … distant from everything else.

He had found out that his team had initiated quite the commotion inside the city. Ichigo had not only defeated the Third Seat of the 11th Squad but also utterly destroyed Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of Squad 5, moving on to initiate a bloody duel with Kenpachi Zaraki.

Furthermore, the full use of Zanpakuto has been authorized for even captains which could prove dangerous for his team. Every Squad was out to hunt the invaders, leaving not a stone unturned.

* * *

**Flashback, An Hour Ago**

* * *

Body transformed into his signature fox form, Naruto casually rested upon one of the many rooftops in the giant and confusing city, keeping one eye open just in case someone tried to be funny and jump him while he was napping.

It wouldn't be the first time either.

He had just arrived into the city and it was already in chaos. Soul Reapers from different squads ran around the maze-like walls to search for the intruders. Who the hell told the engineers of this freaking city to design it like a maze in the first place?

Even its own citizens were feeling lost amidst the walls.

From what could gather from the desperate squad members out for some human blood, his group had split into four, or rather they were forced to split up in midair. Putting two hotheads like Ichigo and Ganju together in a room would cause it to collapse on itself from their bickering, let alone a measly sphere.

Now he just had to wait for his sneaky informant to seek him out and deliver their report. Information was power after all.

"Stop right there" he called out in a deadpan, addressed to one in particular.

"I wasn't doing anything, sir" a soft monotonous voice replied delicately.

The red fox turned his heads towards the source of the voice, a deadpan look on his face. "Yeah sure"

Standing behind the disguised redhead was a beautiful young woman of considerably average height with black hair done in a thick braid at the back and hime-style cut at the front. Her face was forever etched into an expression of a blank stare, awfully resembling a doll.

The black haired woman wore a short black dress, reaching down to the middle of her thick thighs and leaving her longs legs exposed for the disguised redhead to enjoy. Her doll-like appearance did not simply ended with her face either.

Large, gravity-defying breasts, slender waist covered by her black dress, wide, childbearing hips and one of the fattest asses Naruto had seen in his long life. Her tight dress only made the phat cheeks jut out at the back.

The doll-like Soul Reaper was none other than the Lieutenant of Squad 12, Second-in-command of the Research and Development Division, and an obsessively devoted follower of the humble shop owner, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Master … can I …?"

"You are gonna keeping asking until say yes, aren't you?"

"Yes sir"

Naruto sweatdrop at her answer. At least she wasn't trying to hide her intentions. "Go ahead then"

He knew her too well; she was going to keep bugging him till he said otherwise. For someone acting all emotionless, she sure had a nasty habit of being pushy.

With an extra spring to her steps, the black haired Soul Reaper hoisted Naruto's fox form into her arms and tightly mashed him against the plumpness of her incredible chest, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes as an only indicator of her mood.

"Now then, you have some news for you?" the redhead asked calmly, making himself comfortable in between her large breasts. Why the hell had he been complaining about this in the first place anyway? This felt incredible.

"Yes sir. According to the reports, one of your subordinates recently got injured in a duel with Captain Zaraki, after defeating the 3rd and 5th seats of his Squad." Nemu reported blankly, delicately running her fingers through her master's crimson fur.

The redhead keenly listened to his subordinate's long-winded report, interjecting in several points to clear his confusion as he pushed his head against Nemu's marshmallow-like tits to relax.

Ichigo fought against Kenpachi and actually survived the ordeal. He made a mental note to congratulate the orange-haired boy for that feat later on. Chad had apparently fought against the Captain of Squad 7, Shunsui Kyoraku and lost.

At least, the lazy bastard had been kind enough to send his opponent to the medical unit to be treated.

Uryu and Orihime were soon going to encounter the despicable Captain of Squad 12. Deep down, he wanted to prevent the mad clown from approaching two of his students, but his strict mentor side won the battle.

They will never learn if he always appears at their moment of growth in the face of a catastrophe. Yoruichi was still unaccounted for, but he had a feeling that the dark skinned beauty was off doing her own thing and gathering information.

Aizen finally made his move, huh? He had been wondering when the four-eyed snake would crawl out of his hole and finally grow a pair instead of lurking around. Things had certainly gotten interesting while he had been busy with Kukaku.

"I see" the young redhead hummed casually as the black haired Soul Reaper finished her report. "What about clown-face?"

"He was busy preparing himself to fight one of your followers, the Quincy I believe, before I left" Nemu answered blankly, not even blinking at the redhead's nickname for her Squad captain.

"That's not what I meant" Naruto interrupted idly as he turned his gaze towards a bracelet worn around the black haired woman's slender hand. "Is the amulet doing its job?"

"Yes Master"

"Good"

"Sir, would it be possible for me to gather a few samples from you?" the doll-like Soul Reaper asked in an emotionless voice.

"You are just making an excuse to blow me, aren't you?" the disguised redhead asked in a deadpan tone as he turned to his follower.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't bother denying it, Nemu, I know how you think, you dirty little vixen" Naruto stated casually as he untangled himself from the Soul Reaper's strong hold and jumped to the ground. She had been become an addict to his essence after the first time and Naruto had a hard time dissuading the woman from whipping out his cock and sucking it in the middle of nowhere.

"Permission to get a few samples?" Apparently, Nemu had no intention of backing down from her request.

"Permission denied"

"I insist sir" the black haired Lieutenant affirmed blankly, staring at her disguised master with an emotionless look on her.

"I insist on you not insisting"

"…"

"…"

"The samples, sir"

"How about this, if you make sure that all of my subordinates are healthy and well rested for the night, I will give you as much samples as you like" Naruto stated in a resigned tone. "In fact, I will pump every last drop of my 'sample' into your 'tubes' and give you enough to last for a month, deal?"

The black haired Lieutenant seemed to be considering the prospects of the deal, standing completely still as her mind raced through the pros and cons of the scenario before nodding softly. The idea of squeezing out gallons upon gallons of scorching hot 'samples' from her master outweighed any inconvenience in her opinion.

Now, she just has to make sure that they are safe and indirectly provide them with hidden places to rest, and then all those thick spurts of fresh samples were hers for the taking. Her job shouldn't prove all that hard, considering she had encyclopedic layout of the Seireitei.

All she has to do is drop hints and signs from afar, make sure they get them and return to her master's side for her reward.

"Good, now go and take care" Naruto stated softly as he jumped up and teasingly licked the woman's plump lips, causing the Soul Reaper to shift uncomfortably as the pleasurable sensations washed over her. Nemu nodded firmly and Flash stepped away into the distance, a new sense of invigoration in her steps.

She had a mission to do.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Prison Sight**

* * *

"Releasing your Zanpakuto in a place like this is a grave offense, you know that" Jushiro Ukitake, a sickly pale man with long silver hair stated softly as he stared at his fellow captain curiously. "What has gotten into you?"

"War time exemption allows such an action" Byakuya replied shortly, eyeing the bleeding Shiba from his peripheral vision.

"Wait, has the ryoka invasion really gotten that serious?" the silverette asked in surprise. Sure, he had heard that a few ryoka had invaded the Soul Society and were responsible for quite the commotion but he had never thought that it would get so complicated.

"Man, you are even paler than before, Jushiro" an excited voice announced behind the two captains, causing the high class Soul Reapers to widen their eyes in surprise and snap their heads towards the source of the voice.

Right behind the captains was none other the redheaded shop owner of the Human world, a foxy grin on his face as he leaned against the railing of the suspended bridge.

"I-it's you!" Jushiro whispered in surprise, eyes widening in shock as he eyed the tall redhead. How was this even possible? He looked exactly the same even after all these years.

"In the flesh" the redhead retorted, crossing strong arms over his torso. "And I see Byakuya has yet to loosen up"

"Naruto Uzumaki" the Kuchiki clan head muttered softly, narrowing his eyes at the redhead. Surprise did not even begin to describe what he felt right now while staring at the familiarly foxy visage of the redhead. "You have some nerve showing your face here after what you've done"

All these years and not a single trace of age was visible on his visage. It really was a wonder in on itself to see a man defying the effects of time without effort. Then again, he should stop being surprised by anything this man accomplishes.

"Still as uptight as ever" the shop owner sighed in resignation, shaking his head softly as he looked around the bridge before his eyes focused on Ganju's bleeding form. "Is that Ganju?"

Huddled around the bleeding Shiba were two young individuals, a member of Squad 4 from the looks of him and a black haired girl.

"Naruto sensei?!" the girl gasped as she eyed her human teacher with a look of absolute shock. What the hell was he doing here? More importantly, how did Captain Ukitake and her brother know him?

The redheaded shop owner turned his gaze towards the young woman with a raised eyebrow. Even dressed in the modest white dress reserved for prisoners, her developing curves were visible.

She had short black hair and large bright brown eyes, an aura of royalty around her form. The white dress clung to her form, showcasing her modest breasts and slender waist. No luck in the tits department for sure, but damn if the short girl didn't have the fattest and juiciest booty of any girl her age.

Her firm and phat ass cheeks jutted out of the dress at the back in all its juicy glory.

"My goodness Rukia, that ass is looking as juicy as ever I see" he leered lecherously, giggling uncontrollably as he eyed her plump rear with wide eyes. The aforementioned girl couldn't help but deadpan at her perverted teacher for acting so vulgar at a time like this and self-consciously backed away from him.

"What the hell sensei, stop checking out my butt!" Now she understood why he always called her out to the front of the class. The pervert had been checking out her butt while she had been giving her answers to his questions.

"Can't help it, I am an ass man" the redhead retorted smugly, letting out a giggle as he blatantly drilled a hole through Rukia's white dress to ogle her prodigious tushy. Seriously, an ass that phat and huge had no right being stuck to a shrimp like her.

"Enough!"

Naruto barely gave the incoming barrage of pink blades a simple glance, sharp blue eyes still focused on the short Kuchiki's plump rear with a massive grin as the wave of pink enveloped his form.

"Wait Captain Kuchiki!" Jushiro's warnings fell on deaf ears as the swarm of disintegrated blades swallowed the redhead in its shredding embrace and converged on him as soon as Byakuya moved his sword for a downward slash.

"You along with your pitiful underlings will die here" the black haired Kuchiki declared. "So will your insolent invasion"

Whatever sense of confidence the Kuchiki head had vanished instantly as a wave of invisible energy shattered his segmented blades into even tinier pieces and scattered them to the furious breeze. Standing perfectly unharmed amidst the raining blades was a frowning Naruto with arms crossed over his torso.

"I'll ignore the rude intrusion just this once" he uttered sternly, piercing blue eyes staring straight at the two shocked captains.

Jushiro stepped forward and stood before the enraged black haired captain with a curious but wary expression. Normally, he would back the stoic Kuchiki head in his efforts to fight off enemies but this man was not someone they had the luxury of underestimating. "Why are you here, Naruto? More importantly, why are you attacking the Soul Society?"

"You should know more than anyone else why I am here, Jushiro" Naruto countered vaguely.

The silver haired captain indeed knew very well why the redhead was here as he gave a short glance towards his former subordinate. Rukia must have made quite the impression on the humans of Karakura Town if they were willing to risk their lives to invade the Soul Society and try to rescue her.

What was more astounding was that she had gained the support of this man.

"That is no reason to risk the lives of innocent Soul Reapers" the unhealthy captain reasoned strongly, even if there was a hint of hesitation in his tone.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself with those excuses?" the redhead bit back evenly, raising an eyebrow of curiosity when the silver haired captain flinched imperceptibly. My, what an interesting development, even the captain was feeling doubtful about the decisions of Central 46.

If Jushiro was hesitating, then Shunsui was more likely in on it as well. The two childhood friends were always the sharpest among their generation for sure.

"Why are you wasting time with such foolish talk, Captain Ukitake?" Byakuya interrupted inflexibly, stepping forward to stand beside his fellow Soul Reaper. "I care neither for his reasons nor personal vendettas against the Soul Society. His attack on our home makes him an enemy and all enemies of the Seireitei dies without exception"

"While I would love to personally educate you concerning the importance of humility, I have some business to attend to." Naruto simply stared at the dark haired captain with a cynical look on his face, yet the intensity of his piercing blue eyes was enough to make Jushiro tense considerably and prepare himself for battle. "Jushiro, inform Genryu that I'll be seeing him again and he better have an explanation that is to my liking"

"N-naruto…" the worn-out captain really had no words to speak. What could he possibly say in a situation like this, especially to a man like Naruto? Should he try to convince him to stop attacking his home and leave Rukia to be executed for a crime she had no control over? Particularly when he himself was feeling doubtful?

"Rukia, rest assured, not a hair on your body will be harmed as long as I am here" the redhead man declared tenderly, a warm smile on his usually grinning face as he eyed his shaky subordinate and student. "For now, play along with this ridiculous façade and enjoy yourself while you are at it"

"…" Jushiro was not the only one who had lost the power of speech, for Rukia was in the same boat. Standing just a few feet away from was her human teacher who had just thwarted her brother's Shikai attack like it was nothing at all.

A supposedly human man who, not only knew her brother and captain, but also had some sort of history with the Head captain, if the way he called him was any indication.

And to top it all, he just assured her that nothing will harm her as long as he was here. Why did those simple words from a seemingly perverted but nonetheless human man comforted her so much?

He looked so different right now.

"…"

"Answer me when I am talking to you, Shrimpy!" Naruto yelled indignantly as he comically stomped his feet around in anger. "I didn't say those cool heroic lines just for you to ignore them and gape at me like an idiot!"

The petite Kuchiki could feel a sweatdrop sliding down the back of her head as her previously cool teacher comically stampeded around the suspended bridge like a raging bull and continuously threw obscenities at her for ignoring his 'awesomeness'.

And he ruined whatever image of seriousness he had conjured up around him.

"Kids these days, all phat juicy asses but no manners at all" the redhead grumbled under his breathe, unfortunately for him, Rukia heard him.

"My ass is not fat, you pervert!"

The seemingly humble shop owner ignored her ranting as he turned to a gaping boy standing beside his black haired subordinate. "You, with the droopy eyes, what's your name?"

"H-hanataro sir!"

"You are from Squad 4, right? Take Ganju to the infirmary" he ordered casually, not even waiting for the boy to acknowledge his words before he returned his attentions towards the two captains. Jushiro was calmly observing the situation, guard still held up and ready to defend himself against any threat while Byakuya appeared as though he would explode form anger. "It was fun chatting with you"

"What makes you think that you can leave here alive?" Byakuya stated threateningly, sword already disintegrated into thousands of blades as it swarmed around him like it had a mind of its own.

"You must really be in a hurry to lose that Zanpakuto of yours" Naruto countered smoothly, making Jushiro widen his eyes in remembrance. It was refreshing to see that at least one of the Soul Reapers understood the meaning of his words.

"Wait Captain Kuchiki! Don't attack him!" Jushiro yelled hurriedly as he stepped in front of the Kuchiki head and blocked his path. Even the normally unfazed but prideful captain couldn't help but feel a little suspicious of the dread in Ukitake's tone.

Naruto's tall, suit-clad form started to disintegrate into specks of golden energy, a sly smile of mischief dancing on his lips as he disintegrated entirely and floated into nothingness.

"Wise move, Jushiro, wise move indeed"

* * *

**Repentance Palace**

* * *

The Repentance Palace was a large, white obelisk at the center of the Seireitei, overlooking Sokyoku Hill that served as a prison for criminals awaiting execution. For the most part, that was true but in this instance, it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Rukia Kuchiki had not committed a crime severe enough to warrant such a fate. Yes, giving her powers to a human was an offense but not an offense so great that her execution was decreed.

At least that's what everyone said, the black haired Soul Reaper was still skeptical.

Seated in one of the many open windows of the giant white tower, Rukia solemnly watched over the Seireitei, eyes inevitably reverting back to the towering form of a sphere-like sword, the Sokyoku.

Just a measly 29 hours till her death by that horrifying Zanpakuto. 29 hours to rethink the deeds of her past and compare them to the present with hopes for the future.

Future…

It was almost laughable how Naruto's simple words had given her enough hope to consider the future. She had resigned herself to death as soon as returning to the Soul Society, but now she was invigorated with a renewed sense of courage and hope.

Maybe she could be saved. Maybe she could return back to the happy and childish life she had with Ichigo and the others back in the Human World. Maybe she could rethink her behavior towards her perverted teacher.

And maybe… just maybe reconcile with her older brother.

"Man, it sure is cozy in here. Lots of windows, great view of the moon and a gentle breeze." Rukia almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the unmistakably familiar voice reverberate around the tower. "I wouldn't mind being imprisoned her for unknown crimes"

The petite Kuchiki sprung from her position and looked around the area, only for her large brown eyes to focus on the center of the room, where all the moonlight converged. Lying nonchalantly on the marble floor was none other than her redheaded human teacher, hands crossed behind his head and whistling casually as he enjoyed the light.

"Y-you …. B-but … t-this …." Needless to say, Rukia was left gaping at her casually lying teacher with dropped jaws and a finger shakily pointing at him without a single word uttered from her lips.

"You know, I would've loved to watch you shake your finger at me if you'd big titties" Naruto slurred unflappably as he observed the stupefied girl from his peripheral vision. "But alas, non-existent knockers are so lame"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"You know, I have developed some pills that could turn those invisible mounds into giant mountains of jiggling flesh in no time at all, if you are interested"

"Don't talk about my chest, you perv!"

"I don't have the time to talk about a chest that doesn't exist either" the crimson haired man countered conceitedly as he sat up, gaining a tic mark from Rukia for his remark. "Let's talk about that fat ass instead"

"We're not talking about my butt either!"

"Party popper" he grumbled gloomily. "Anyway, have you eaten anything lately?"

The black haired girl settled down considerably, trying mightily to at least act civil with her human teacher. He may be a massive and shameless pervert but he was skilled nonetheless if he could somehow get inside the tower without being noticed by anyone.

"Someone who is about to die has no need for food" she answered quietly, turning her gaze away from the redhead.

"Well too bad cause I brought all this grub" Naruto voiced unconcernedly, producing a tray of steaming hot dishes from an invisible location.

"W-what!? Where the hell did that come from?!"

The supposedly humble shop owner blissfully ignored Rukia's stuttering and placed the tray on the floor, gently beckoning the black haired Kuchiki to take a seat in front of him. Rukia was about to refuse the generous offer before her stomach growled upon seeing the steaming cuisine, causing the stoic girl to blush bright red.

After much deliberation and convincing, Rukia sat down to eat with the redhead, making sure to maintain her dignity even in the face of such conditions. Fortunately for her, Naruto did not make any comment on her hunger or anything else for that matter while eating.

He simply sat there and blissfully enjoyed his bowl of ramen, eyes closed in absolute pleasure as he swallowed the salty noodles.

To be honest, she had expected him to tease her throughout the meal but he surprised her greatly. She was slowly learning things about her supposedly human teacher, things she would've never learned if she had stayed in the Human World.

The empty dishes vanished as strangely as they had appeared, making the petite girl to wonder if she had been imagining the delicious food. But her full stomach said otherwise.

Naruto returned to his former position on the floor, casually lying in the middle of the tower under the moonlight and whistling blissfully. Seeing as the days of stress were catching up to her and that her perverted teacher had no intention of being grabby at the moment, the undersized Kuchiki laid down beside the scarlet haired man, making sure to keep her distance.

"Hey sensei, can I ask you a question?" she began tentatively.

"Finally made up your mind to purchase those titty enlargement pills?" he returned mischievously, earning a smack to the top of his head for the remark. "Ask away, you disrespectful brat"

"Just who are you?" That question had been eating away at her sanity ever since she had seen the redhead thwart her older brother's attack like it was nothing at all. He wasn't human, that was certain now.

"Naruto Uzumaki, part-time history teacher at Karakura High School and full time owner of Uzumaki Candy Shop, at your service" he proclaimed in a flawless poker-faced tone.

"Cut the act, I know… wait" Uzumaki Candy shop, wasn't that the shop the bucket-hat wearing blond said was his? "You mean that small shop Kisuke Urahara owns?'

"Kisuke doesn't own shit" Naruto snapped heatedly. "I own that shop"

The nerve of that guy for saying that owned HIS shop! He was so going to beat the living crap out of that blond closet pervert for stealing his thunder.

"How come I didn't see you there before?" she inquired interestedly, inwardly sweat dropping at the redhead's continuous grumbling about 'ungrateful perverts' and 'kicking his ass'.

"A boss does not intermingle with mere minions" he answered self-importantly, a puffed-up smirk on his face.

Another sweatdrop slide down the Kuchiki's head as she shot him a pointed glare. "Why are you here anyway?'

"Hotel rooms are so freaking expansive in this God forsaken city" Naruto reasoned comically.

Rukia deadpanned. "There are no hotels in the Seireitei"

"Exactly" the redhead bit back smugly. "Which is why I am gonna sleep right here for the night, if you don't mind?"

"What do you think this place is anyway? This is a prison, for crying out loud!" The ridiculousness of the situation was starting to grit on her nerves. Here she was being imprisoned against her will in this tower and her redheaded teacher was purposely sneaking inside to get a good night sleep?

What the hell was wrong with him?

"Just look at my handsome face and see if I give a flying fuck about that?" Naruto declared vacantly. He really didn't give shit about it. "I do have a request though"

"Does it involve anything vulgar?" She had a foreboding feeling that the request definitely involved something perverted. With him, she should always expect as such.

"It depends on your perspective" he waved off her pointed stare dismissively and grinned vaguely. "As you can see, I don't have a pillow and your exquisitely plump rear looks absolutely perfect to rest my weary head on"

"W-what the hell did you just say!" Rukia sputtered in embarrassment as she slithered away from the grinning redhead with flushed cheeks. "Just get out of here, you perv!"

"You are no fun" he grumbled, a teary eyed pout on full blast as he turned away from the black haired Kuchiki. "Since you refuse to let me rest my head on those juicy pillows, I am gonna sleep on this hard floor"

"L-like I care"

The black haired Kuchiki squeaked like a trapped mouse as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her taut against his much taller and muscular form with a soft smile on his face. Feeling her petite form almost disappearing into the redhead's sideway embrace, Rukia swallowed her pride and pushed her head against his sides, cheeks burning from embarrassment as she tried to control herself.

"Get some sleep" Naruto muttered gently as he turned around and fully embraced the short Soul Reaper in his large hands, softly running his finger through her silky locks as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight Rukia"

"G-goodnight sensei" the petite girl mumbled quietly, tired eyes flickering softly as she succumbed to the pull of sweet slumber. The weight of several restless days and nights soon hovered on her body as she descended into the realm of stagnation, gently embraced by the redhead.

"Old man, you better have an amazing explanation for putting an innocent child through this torture" Naruto mumbled softly, a heavy frown on his face as he eyed the petite Kuchiki's sleeping form. "Because if you don't, nothing will stop me from breaking every bone in your body"

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**Question: Should Rukia be paired with Naruto?**

**Yes? **

**No?**

**Give me a simple answer as soon as possible. Hope you liked it. Now, all you gotta do is write a simple review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
